The present invention is broadly concerned with improvements in devices used for scraping.
Many carpenters, artisans, and others find that they must often scrape a surface to smooth or recontour wood, to remove paint from wood and other materials or for many other purposes. Conventional devices of the type known as razor blade scrapers are not heavy duty and razor blades cut into surfaces being scraped and do not work well with many surfaces. A stronger and more usable elongate cutting edge is provided by conventional utility knife blades, but such are provided in holders that facilitate cutting and/or etching with just one point of the blade and such do not provide a wide sharp surface for scraping, but rather just the noted point. Some scrapers with different blades have been previously provided, but require removing screws and other fasteners, which hamper quick transfer to a new blade and require additional tools that may not be at hand, such that the user wastes substantial time getting the needed tools and changing the blade.